An angels secret (Old)
by kokob5
Summary: (Idea from Chiyozora-Mazura's Owari-no-plots) (Suggested by a fan) While Mika was busy at a young age giving Ferid Bathory blood for basic necessities to help his family survive in the vampire city Yuu was busy doing the same thing for another high ranking Progenitor, Crowley Eusford, So what happens when they find each other again years later at the battle of Shinjaku? (Fem!Yuu.)
1. Reunion

''I still don't like it…'' a 12-year-old Yuu says to Mika in front of her who only frowns at her. ''Yuu, you know that the medicine, food and everything else we get comes from him.'' Mika says making her frown at him back. ''I know but he…he's him!'' Yuu shouts at Mika tears starting to build up in her eyes making Mika look away. ''I know but…if it wasn't for him our family wouldn't be here anymore!'' Mika shouts back still looking away making Yuu recoil slightly and her eyes to widen at him. He looks back up at her before walking forwards and hugging her tightly. ''It'll be okay Yuu, one day we'll get out of here with our family and live like we used to again.'' He says in a comforting voice making Yuu nod meekly in his arms

''Good, I'll be back soon okay?'' Mika says after a second wiping the tears from Yuu's eyes as she nods and he walks away from her leaving her alone under the archway. ''So that's your brother?'' A familiar voice says making Yuu turn around to see 13th Progenitor Crowley Eusford walking towards her with a gentle smile, instead of running like most of the children would of done, or tried to attack him like she'd normally do, Yuu smiled instead looking up at him with excitement in her eyes. ''Crowley!'' Yuu shouts running up in front of him receiving a pat on the head for her effort from the eight-hundred-year old vampire. ''Hello little lamb, it's good to see you again!'' Crowley says in a pleased voice as he crouches down so he can see her better only to tilt his head and look at her with confusion in his eyes.

''You've been crying.'' Crowley says rubbing his thumb genteelly against Yuu's face wiping at the still damp and partly reddened skin making Yuu look down slightly and twiddle her little thumbs cutely behind her back. ''I-it's nothing…me and Mika just...had an argument…'' She says making Crowley sigh before scooping Yuu up making her yelp out in surprise at suddenly being lifted by the vampire. ''Well since I'm here and all why not take you to my mansion and get you a treat him?'' Crowley asks making Yuu nod happily remembering the times he'd give her nice food from around the world. ''Hold on tight, don't want to drop you now do I?'' Crowley asks with a smirk as Yuu grips onto his outfit and promptly vanishes from slight in a blur to not be seen by vampire guards roaming the city.

''You really need to stop doing this…'' Yuu mumbles feeling slightly sick moving so fast making Crowley chuckle at her. ''Give it a few minutes it'll wear off.'' Crowley says making Yuu nod as he kicks the door to his personal estate within Sanguinem making a loud bang echo off the walls of the large building. ''What would you like today little lamb?'' Crowley asks addressing Yuu by her pet name making her pout cutely and turn her head away from him making him huff out a laugh at her. ''Stop laugh!'' Yuu shouts in an angry voice that sounds cuter than angry to Crowley as he sets Yuu down on a chair before he walks into the large kitchen. ''Angel cakes it is.'' He says in a sing song voice entering to grab the food quickly, the door closing behind him as Yuu watches and waits a few seconds before standing up and walking over to a set of armour standing up and holding a bastard sword and a kite shield in hand. ''Cool…'' Yuu says looking at the armour as it towers over her in all its glory.

Yuu leans forwards and touches the armour with a cute giggle doing so. ''Nah, na, na, nah, na.'' Yuu sings out at the armour as it stands inanimately making Yuu smirk and push it. ''Think you're so tough?'' Yuu asks in only to get her answer in the form of the armour starting to tilt towards her losing its balance making her shout out in panic with a scream alerting Crowley making his head rise in confusion with an angle cake in hand only to drop it and run hearing something hit the ground with multiple clangs the sound of someone shouting in pain.

''Yuu?'' Crowley asks curiously opening the door only for his eyes to widen and run towards her unconscious form laying on the around surrounded by his old armour he'd used in the crusade, it might look light for a man but for a child of her age? It falling on her could kill her. ''Yuu?'' He asks again shaking her before leaning down and sighing in relief hearing her breath faintly. ''Luckily it's only a small scratch…'' Crowley says sighing again seeing a small cut along her arm where the sword had grassed her skin cutting into it. Crowley picks Yuu up and heads towards his room picking up a small medical box and a pack of angle cakes along the way. ''This sure is a troublesome day…'' Crowley says with a sigh looking down at the girl in his arms with a smile on his face.

Yuu's eyes fluttered open only to see her vision blurred, slowly turning back to normal and feeling someone shaking her. ''Yuu, you need to wake up were almost at Shinjuku.'' Shinoa's voice makes Yuu shake her head and turn to the left to see her. ''R-right…sorry…'' Yuu apologies for falling asleep. ''You look tired, maybe you should sleep and not get in my way.'' Shiho says with a smirk looking back at Yuu taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds. ''What the hell does that mean strawberry?!'' Yuu shouts at him making him shout back. ''You heard me idiot!'' He says back at her before they both stare at each other for several seconds with glares before snorting into laughter before Shiho looks back out the front only to stop seeing someone walking towards them. ''I see someone on the road…'' He says leaning forwards slightly followed by the rest of the team. ''It's a vampire!'' Shinoa shouts. ''Stop the car!'' She adds only for Yuu to speak up. ''Don't it's best we run him over!, the way he's dressed, he isn't in the regular uniform, I think we have a noble here!'' Yuu shouts opening the door beside her prompting the rest to follow suit.

Crowley smirks watching the Humans jump out of the jeep as it heads towards him at full speed. ''Alright, I'll play your little game.'' He says with a smirk holding his hand out a few seconds before the car slams into it crumpling up and sending a small shock wave out sending up a small amount of dust. Crowley smirk gets larger as he rears his arm back before throwing it towards them causing them to scatter as it slams into the ground missing them narrowly before blowing up. 'Looked like a nice Humvee as well…' Both Yuu and Crowley say internally at the same time.

Yuu turns towards the vampire only to freeze up seeing who it was as he looked at her making him do the same for a few seconds before smiling at her. ''It's been a while…little lamb…'' He says addressing Yuu by her pet name looking down at Yuu who gulps standing back up and readying her sword shocking Crowley. ''So you want to play hard to get hm?'' He says unsheathing his sword and holding it in front of him as well. ''Chess, Horn, keep our guests busy.'' He says as two female vampires land at his side and nod silently before jumping past Yuu and running to her squad making her turn around, only to come face to face with Crowley making her swing her sword in a wide arc making Crowley smirk and he deflects the blade out of her hand with ease knocking it out of her hand and into the air and knocking her off balance causing her to stumble and fall on the ground.

''Come on Yuu, at this rate you'll be killed in battle.'' Crowley complains at her as she starts to get back up as he approaches her slowly. ''What the hell do you want?!'' Yuu shouts jumping up in a rage throwing her fist out only for Crowley to step to the side making her stumble again and taking the chance to grab her and pull her close to him. ''G-get of-'' Yuu's cut off as Crowley sheaths his sword and puts his hand over her mouth. ''Shhh..'' He says holding Yuu close like a scared child making her blush at the contact. ''Are you done killing them yet?'' Crowley asks turning to see Horn and Chess standing opposite her team that was panting heavily with multiple cuts and wounds making Yuu struggle in Crowley's grip.

''What's wrong?'' He asks removing his hand from Yuu's mouth, Yuu looks at her team with tears in her eyes. ''Please, let them go!'' She shouts at Crowley who raises a brow at him. ''Why should I?, there just livestock.'' He says looking at Yuu's squad. ''Please…there all I have left…'' Yuu whispers making Crowley look down at her as tears leak out of her eyes. There was a silence in the air only interrupted by Yuu's sobbing making Crowley sigh. ''You always did change my mind a lot…'' He says with a chuckle grabbing Yuu's chin and making him look up at him before using his other hand and wiping away the tears. ''Let them go.'' Crowley says making Horn and Chess look at each other in confusion before nodding and stepping back to allow Yuu's squad to go.

''We're not leaving without her!'' Yoichi shouts drawing his bow up surprising Yuu and the vampires as the rest of her squad follows suit. ''Lord Eusford, 7th Progenitor Bathory is looking for you at the front line.'' Chess says speaking up making him look at her. ''So he wants me already hm?'' Crowley asks with a sigh and shakes his head. ''Fine, but I'm taking my pet with me.'' Crowley says picking Yuu up bridal style as Shiho jumps forwards to attack only for Chess to use her whip and wraps it around his leg and throws him back at his squad landing on top of Shinoa and Mitsuba. Yoichi notches an arrow drawing it up and aiming at Crowley only to freeze seeing Yuu looking at him sadly. ''Just go!'' Yuu shouts at him making him recoil slightly. ''We need to go and regroup with Gurens squad, we'll rescue Yuu after we do.'' Shinoa says standing up with the help with Mitsuba.

Yuu watches sadly as her squad limps off towards Shinjuku. ''Come along little pet, we have a lot to catch up on…'' Crowley says whispering into Yuu's ear making her shiver. Crowley moves away from Yuu's ear looking at Chess and Horn. ''Inform Lord Bathory I'll be joining him soon; I have catching up to do with an old associate of mine.'' Crowley informs turning his back to them and walking away as they both nod and jump towards the rooftops to inform Ferid.

''So Yuu…where have you been all this time?'' Crowley asks placing Yuu on the ground of a building he had brought them into. ''I-I…escaped and the Japanese imperial demon army saved me…'' Yuu says making Crowley frown kneeling in front of her. ''I did hear that Ferid killed your family, though he informed me that you died as well.'' Crowley says making her nod at him and this was quickly followed by a silence in the ruined building before Crowley smirks.

''Since I don't want you running away from me again…I'll have to weaken you.'' Crowley says. ''What do you me-'' Yuu's cut off suddenly being forced to the ground with Crowley crawling over her causing her to blush at him. ''I must say little lamb…you really have grown.'' Crowley whispers in Yuu's ear leaning down and licking it making her shiver feeling his tongue role down her ear. ''C-Crowley s-'' Yuu's mouth is covered by one of Crowley's hands as he stares down at her before speaking up. ''Livestock don't speak…'' He says leaning down towards her neck and licking her causing her to shiver and tilt her head to the side allowing Crowley better access to her neck, Yuu gasps feeling two small pricks in her neck before the pain gets replaced by a small and familiar pleasure causing her to moan into Crowley's hand making him chuckle and remove himself from Yuu's neck. ''I just started and you've already given yourself into your selfish human desires.'' Crowley says with a teasing tone before moving back down to Yuu's neck and drinking her blood again causing her to shift under him as he takes slow and long gulps of her blood dragging the moment on.

''I think that's enough.'' Crowley says moving away from Yuu's neck and looking down at her heavily panting form. ''For now…'' He adds with a mischievous smirk on his face as he picks Yuu up from the ground and near him as she lay limply in his arms not having the strength to move having lost so much blood from him drinking it. ''You look tired Little lamb, maybe you should sleep for a while.'' Crowley suggests making Yuu nod weakly and close her eyes before falling asleep within seconds making Crowley chuckle at her. ''Just like the old days hm Yuu?'' Crowley says walking towards Shinjuku to join Ferid in the final attack.

Not long later Yuu woke up still being carried by Crowley who was hopping from roof to roof. ''Huh...?'' Yuu mumbles out making Crowley look down at her. ''Welcome to the land of the living sleeping beauty.'' Crowley says looking back ahead to see the next roof and leaping. ''Where are we…?'' Yuu says out tiredly. ''We're heading towards the front lines in Shinjuku, so I'll be joining the battle soon and having a little fun, but don't worry about me I'll be fine.'' Crowley says adding the last part at the end after a few seconds. ''Please…don't kill them.'' Yuu says making Crowley stop on the roof with a slide and look down at her. ''Why? there just humans.'' Crowley asks making Yuu glare at him weakly. ''That didn't matter when I was younger for my family…and…I'm human and you still kept me…'' Yuu says looking up at him causing him to frown at her. ''That maybe so but these aren't your family, and quite frankly I'll kill them myself if it means keeping you safe.'' He says honestly surprising Yuu.

Yuu was about to speak up but was interrupted by an explosion rocking the building they we're on and making it collapse, of course Crowley acted fast and jump propelling himself into the air and onto the ground below in a crouch stopping himself from snapping his bones and making it more comfortable for Yuu. ''Ferid!'' Crowley shouts walking towards said vampire making him turn to Crowley and his eyes widen to see who he has in his arms. ''A gift?'' Ferid asks curiously only to get a glare from Yuu and Crowley. ''No, she's mine, you can keep someone else if you'd like.'' Crowley says looking at the humans staring in shock at him holding Yuu then to Guren who growls in anger grabbing Mika's arm while he's surprise and throws him away before grabbing his sword and lunching himself at Crowley.

''You don't want to do that; after all you might stab her.'' Crowley says making Guren stop and letting Ferid kick his side sending him skidding towards Yuu's squad shouting in pain. ''How about after we kill these humans I let you in on a secret, hmm?'' Ferid asks peaking Crowley's interest. ''You have my attention. Ferid attempts to speak but stops as he sticks his arm out and grabs a murderous looking Yuu who glares death at Crowley holding his sister in his arms with blood around her neck and two visible bite marks. ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!'' Mika shouts in anger surprising Crowley and Yuu's squad.

''Sister?'' Crowley asks tilting his head before connecting the dots. ''Oh! so you're that Mikaela!'' Crowley says out in surprise looking from Yuu to Mika. ''You don't look at all related though.'' He adds angering Mika who again tries to attack Crowley and is stopped by Ferid who grabs his uniforms collar. ''It'd be no use for you to die at the hands of Crowley so, why not kill the humans who deceived her all this time and not let them capture her again?'' Ferid suggests stopping Mika who thinks it over before nodding and turning and glaring darkly at Yuu's squad who was tending to Guren who ignored them and glared at Crowley who was holding his (Not that he'd ever say it out loud) daughter in his arms after kidnapping her. Crowley calls over a vampire who stands beside him with a bow. ''Please do keep her safe, if anything happens to her I won't be happy.'' He says in a serious tone making the vampire eat his pride and hold Yuu in her arms as Crowley prepared for combat.

Yuu watched in helplessly in the vampire's arms as the vampires began a one sided fight as the Japanese imperial demon army tried to retreat to the last line of defence. ''I can't…I can't lose them again!'' Yuu shouts with tears in eyes and she elbows the vampire holding her in the face making her stumble and drop Yuu who takes the chance to stand up and run towards Guren who was struggling to fight off Ferid who was clearly playing with him. ''GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!'' Yuu shouts in anger making Ferid turn towards her in shock not noticing Yuu sneak up on him as she rams into him sending them to the ground causing a few vampires to gasp in shock that a human managed to sneak up on Ferid so easily.

''Crowley really needs to look after his pets better…'' Ferid says standing up and looking down at Yuu with a threatening voice as he glares down at her with a snarl on his face. ''You might just loose a hand.'' Ferid says his hand blurring out of existence and quickly reappearing and is followed by a wave of blood coming from Yuu's arm as she screams in agony holding the stump that used to be her hand as blood gushed out of it. ''that's enough Ferid!'' Crowley says in an angry tone walking beside Yuu before kneeling down beside her. ''My, my with that tone someone might mistake you wanting to fight them.'' Ferid says in a suggestive tone making Crowley look up at him with a glare. ''Indeed, they might.'' He says holding his sword slightly in his grip knowing he'd lose if they fought. Both of their eyes widen in shock as Yuu speaks up in a natural tone. ''Let me go vampire or I'll destroy you…''

Yuu's eyes opened to find herself in a large endless plane making her look around seeing fog as far as the eye could see causing her to frown. ''D-did Ferid kill me?'' Yuu asks in slight shock. ''No but you are on the border of death.'' Asurhmaru's voice calls out making her turn to see the child sized demon standing on his sword and looking at her. ''How am I not dead then?'' Yuu asks curiously with a hint of fear as Ashuramaru looks up at the sky. ''The angels…damn beasts, they think there good but there worse than humans, vampires and demons combined.'' Ashuramaru explains as figures with wings fly around the large light in the sky. ''Angels?'' Yuu asks curiously. ''You don't want to know.'' He simply says looking back to Yuu.

''We have a problem though, at this rate the angels will take over your currently unoccupied body and kill everything that's human around it in a blind rampage for blood.'' Ashuramaru states making Yuu's eyes widen in shock. ''What?!'' Yuu shouts stepping backwards slightly and looking up at the sky and towards the light. ''Yuu…the humans experimented with you as a child to make this…thing, the seraph of the end.'' He explains making Yuu look back at him. ''Experimented on?'' Yuu asks him making him nod at her. ''Humans are greedy Yuu, they seek power and they found it in the form of the seraph.'' He says making Yuu look down. ''Does that mean…'' Yuu asks meekly leaving the question in the air. ''It's unlikely that Guren experiments on you, but that won't stop the rest of the Japanese imperial demon army from doing so, if they aren't doing that already.'' She says making Yuu look back up at him.

There were a few seconds on silence before Yuu spoke up. ''I want to be stronger.'' She says walking towards Ashuramaru who smirks at her. ''More power? If I give you more you might, no will turn into a demon.'' He says only to be ignored. ''Hmm…so you want to be a demon instead of an angle?'' Ashuramaru asks as Yuu walks in front of her, Yuu only nods at him making Ashuramaru smirk. ''We have a few minutes to do a several hour ritual you know.'' He says to Yuu. ''Then let's get started.'' She says causing Ashuramaru to start grinning like a psychopath before lunching himself at Yuu making her eyes widen being forced to the ground roughly cracking it and causing her to cough up a small amount of blood.

''ASHURA-'' Yuu is stopped from shouting in panic when Ashuramaru Bites her neck his fangs breaking skin and begins to drink her blood making her gasp and tense up. Yuu attempts to push Ashuramaru off her but Ultimately fails as she slowly starts to lose the feeling in her limbs before going limp in Asurhmaru's arms as she looks at him wide eyed in shock. Yuu's vision starts to blur and dark spots start to spread around her vision as Ashuramaru starts to talk to her as she slowly loses consciousness. ''Don't worry Yuu…all you need is me to be powerful…'' he mumbles while drinking her blood, the last thing Yuu sees is a flaming figure flying towards them before everything goes black.

Ferid's hand moves down to slam into Yuu's head to crush it only for it to be crushed in Yuu's hand as she looks up at him with red eyes similar to a vampires and markings appearing on her face as well as her ears starting to point out and a set of black horns popping out of her skull. ''Watch where you put your hand…you might lose it!'' Yuu shouts grabbing his other arm with her hand that had reattached itself seconds before hand before planting a boot on his chest and forcing it forwards tearing both arms off and sending him flying towards a building a straight threw it and kicking up dust with a shocked look on his face.

''Yu!-'' Crowley's cut off as Yuu's hand plants itself on his face shutting him up. ''Hows it feel?'' Yuu asks looking at him as she stands up forcing him on his knees with her grab as his face contorts in pain feeling his jaw start to crack. Yuu smirks in a sick and twisted pleasure showing a fanged tooth making Crowley's eyes widen seeing her in such a state. Yuu raises her hand about to strike Crowley but is stopped as a boot connects to her side making her left go of Yuu and sending her into a nearby concrete pillar smashing threw it before flipping mid-air and landing like a cat with a skid on all four looking at Ferid who stands with a bloody grin on his face as a nearby vampire reattaches his arms for him. ''Well little lamb, you got me by surprise, but next time you won't be so lucky!'' He shouts drawing his sword and running at her pumping his blood into it.

Yuu grins pulling her fists up as he runs at her and swings his sword making her duck under it and throwing her fist forwards punching his gut around the area of the kidney making it rupture and causing him to cough out a mouthful blood onto Yuu before he gets upper cut shattering his teeth like glass and breaking his jaw and skull sending him into the air before Yuu grabbed his uniform and slammed him into the ground snapping his spine like a twig as the ground shatters under him. ''What was that?'' Yuu asks looking down at Ferid who was on the ground to busy chocking on his own blood and too shocked to answer her. Yuu shows a toothy grin to Ferid raising her fist up again to shatter his skull only for Crowley to take advantage of the situation seeing her leaving multiple opens for him to strike at being to concentrated in annihilating Ferid.

Yuu throws her fist down towards Ferid's skull only for her to be pulled back and lose balance and Crowley's arms to wrap around her like steel rods holding her in place as he sinks his teeth into her neck causing her to cringe in pain as she tries to break out of his unsuspecting grip. ''LET. ME. GO! I HAVE TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY FAMILY!'' The possessed Yuu shouts in anger at Crowley trying to use her free arm to hit him, only to fail as it's grabbed by someone else. ''Mind if I take a sip?'' Ferid asks making Yuu turn her head to look at him with anger in her eyes as he wipes some blood from his face. ''You really give me a beating there, so I'll be taking some blood in return.'' Ferid says before biting down on Yuu's hand making her flinch at the rough bite.

Yuu growls throwing herself around in Crowley's grip her eye starting to bleed back into their normal colour along with the horns on her head moving back into her skull. ''LET M-'' Yuu's cut off as Ferid hand blocks her mouth making her growl at him struggling to keep her eyes open. ''Hmhmmmh…'' Yuu tries to mumble out but only fails as it's muffled by Ferid's hand. Ferid removes his mouth from Yuu's arm seeing her fall limp in Crowley's arms falling unconscious. ''Now that that's done with…we need to retreat since there reinforcements are here…'' He says looking at the approaching JIDA army heading towards them. ''Shall we go then?'' Ferid asks looking at Crowley who shifts Yuu into a bridal style looking down at her and nodding making Ferid raise a brow looking at him. 'I'll ask him later.' Ferid asks internally before turning and jumping towards an intact roof along with the other vampires followed by Crowley who was busy looking down at Yuu laying in his arms.


	2. Meeting the family again

Crowley frowned kneeling in front of the cage with Yuu chained up inside glaring death at him threw her red eyes. ''LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!'' Yuu shouts in rage thrashing around in the chains trying to get to Crowley to tear him apart. ''Why did you do to Yuu?'' Crowley asks making the demon Smirk. ''Simple, I took over her body and she'll never come back!'' The demon exclaims before laughing at him. ''She really is loud huh?'' Ferid asks walking beside Crowley who stands back up looking at him with a 'hm' before looking back at the possessed form of Yuu. ''How are those chains holding her?'' Crowley asks looking at the cast Iron chains holding Yuu to the wall by the arms and neck. ''ask the vampires who made them.'' He says not knowing ether. ''Crowley, you do know if Krul tapes finds out about her she will demand to have to take to her and experimented on right?'' Ferid asks looking at him with a fake sad tone that Crowley picked up on.

''that's the thing…she might be the only one who can help her.'' Crowley says with an annoyed sigh looking at Yuu who growls at him. ''How longs she been like this anyways?'' Ferid asks curiously taking a step closer to the cage with an interested look on his face suddenly. ''Ever since she came back, why?'' He asks. ''See for yourself.'' Ferid says pointing to Yuu who had a wide eyed look on her face before the horns on her head sunk back into her skull and her eyes turned back to the normal emerald green colour making Ferid and Crowley's eyes widen slightly at her. ''Oww….'' Yuu moans in pain holding her head where the horns had been. ''Where am I?'' Yuu asks herself looking around only to pause seeing Ferid and Crowley looking in at her from the cage. ''C-Crowley!?'' Yuu asks in surprise having thought the hole battle was just another one of her odd dreams she'd have from time to time.

''I feel hurt! you forgot me!'' Ferid says in a mock hurt voice making Yuu glare at him. ''YOU!'' she shouts in anger quickly jumping up at him only to gag hitting the ground as the chain around her neck pulled her to the ground painfully causing her to groan in pain on the ground. ''Looks like she'd fixed!'' Ferid says with a chuckle before turning around and walking away. ''This is our little secret Crowley, don't tattle tale or both of us will get in trouble.'' Ferid says turning a corner leaving Crowley alone with Yuu.

''Are you alright?'' Crowley asks opening the cage and kneeling beside Yuu who nods holding her neck. ''Why am I chained up though?'' Yuu asks looking at Crowley who sighs moving his hand to his pocket and pulling out the key. ''You went berserk after you woke back up and started attacking us, you even killed several vampires.'' He explains making Yuu blink a few times at him. ''Stay still.'' Crowley says making Yuu nod before staying still as he starts to undo the chain around her neck, Crowley smirks intentionally brushing his fingers along Yuu's skin making her shiver slightly as he undoes the chain around her neck. ''Looks like it's going to bruise.'' Crowley says with a frown looking at the outline of the collar on her neck and brushing his hand along it making Yuu flinch slightly in pain. ''Let's get you home.'' Crowley says quickly undoing the chains around her arms and picking Yuu up ignoring her protests that she can walk and begins to make his way towards his Estate in Nagoya while avoiding vampires along the way.

''Do you remember Chess and Horn?'' Crowley asks making Yuu nod remembering them when she was younger, she used to play with them a lot, mostly Chess since she was really childlike already and got along with her the most. ''Yeah, they were at Shinjuku right?'' Yuu asks making Crowley nod confirming her answer. ''Are they okay?'' Yuu asks only for Crowley kicks his estates door open making Yuu jump in his arms in fright. ''Of course they are, they should be here now actually.'' He says looking inside. ''I'm home!'' Crowley shouts in a sing song voice alerting the two other residents of the building of his presence within the building.

Yuu watched as Chess came running to sight. ''Cro-…Yuu..?'' Horn asks looking at Yuu in Crowley's arms who only waves at her shyly as the vampire stares at her. ''HORN YUU'S BACK!'' Chess shouts at the top of her lungs in excitement running towards Crowley to greet the girl properly. ''You've really grown up.'' Chess says as Crowley places Yuu down letting her stand on her own. ''Y-yeah…'' Yuu says looking down at Horn who she used to be smaller than. Suddenly Chess brings Yuu into a bone crushing hug making her gasp in pain as she starts to bounce around excitedly shouting about how much time there going to spend together and how much it'll be like old times. ''Chess, you should let her go you might kill her.'' Horn says walking down the grand set of stairs with a lady like manner making Chess pout holding Yuu close to her. ''But I haven't seen Yuu on so long!'' Chess whines like a child who was denied their favourite sweets. ''Come on now Chess, let Horn say hello to the girl.'' Crowley says making Chess let go of Yuu who coughs lightly before looking at Horn who looking down at her. ''It's been a while Yuu.'' Horn says walking forwards and bringing Yuu into a light hug making her smile. ''Hm, it has…'' Yuu says hugging the vampire back.

They stayed like that for several seconds before Horn backed away. ''Shall I prepare some food for our guest?'' Horn asks making Yuu speak up. ''Oh, no need I'm not hungry…'' Yuu says holding her hands up, only for her stomach to growl making Crowley huff out a laugh and Horn to raise a brow at her. ''Some food would be nice…'' Yuu mutters looking to the and scratching her face with one of her fingers nervously. Horn looks at Crowley who nods prompting her to walk towards the Kitchen to prepare a meal for Yuu.

''Crowley, what time is it?'' Yuu asks looking at the already setting sun through the windows. ''It's almost seven, you were out for a while and when you woke up you started going nuts and attacking everyone.'' He says explaining the sudden time gap. ''Great…my internal clocks messed up.'' Yuu mutters to herself knowing she'd not be able to get sleep for a while. ''No need to worry about that 'Little lamb'.'' Crowley says behind Yuu making her spin around to see him right in front of her. ''What we'll be doing, you won't need to sleep for some time.'' He whispers leaning towards Yuu's ear making her blush and gulp. ''R-right…'' Yuu stutters out after a few seconds.

Crowley leans back again. ''Since the food will take some time to cook, I advise to freshen up, Chess, would you kindly get this young lady a suitable outfit?'' He asks making Chess nod and walk with a skip in her step to retrieve the outfit. ''She'll leave it outside of the showers, I'll show you the way. ''Crowley says getting Yuu's attention as he starts to walk up the stairs prompting her to follow after him. ''I've never been here before…where are we exactly?'' Yuu asks poking for some information on her location. ''You don't plan to leave do you, if you are I might have to chain you up.'' Crowley asks jokingly making Yuu scratch the back of her head. ''No…'' Yuu mumbles out under her breath knowing he'd hear her. ''If you want to know where we are 'little lamb', I'd advise finding out yourself, if I tell you where's the fun in it?'' Crowley says to her making Yuu frown slightly as he looks back at her with his head turned.

''we're here.'' Crowley says stopping and causing Yuu to bump into his back making her stumble back. ''You're really clumsy today.'' Crowley says off handily before continuing and ignoring Yuu glare at him. ''Your outfit will be left here by Chess while you shower, but please don't take too long, the food might get cold and I'll have to come and get you.'' Crowley says not at all joking as he walks past Yuu. ''Take your time!'' He calls back to Yuu with a wave of his hand as he turns a corner.

After fifteen minutes Yuu was sitting in the shower looking ahead having an internal argument with herself. 'You have to leave! your family needs you!' A voice shouts in Yuu's head. 'But she wants to stay!' Another shouts. 'He's only using her for blood like a livestock!', 'He cares for her unlike anyone's else has!', 'He's using her!', 'He understands her!' Yuu's shaken from her thoughts by knocking on the door and Crowley calling in. ''Little lamb, the foods ready.'' He calls in only for Yuu not to respond making him frown. ''that's it I'm coming in.'' Crowley says opening the door ignoring Yuu speaking up. ''No! wait!'' She shouts stumbling out of the shower to get a tower to cover herself only to fall over on the tile flooring.

''DO YOU MIND!?'' Yuu shouts up at him in embarrassment as he drinks in the sight of her developing body as she tries to cover herself with a towel with a major blush on her face. ''No, not really.'' Crowley answers back making Yuu blush harder as she wraps the towel around her body making Crowley frown. ''Aww.'' He pouts childishly making Yuu glare at him. ''I need to change.'' Yuu says only for Crowley not to move. ''Alone.'' She adds making him huff like a child and walk out of the room. ''Your new uniforms there.'' He says walking over it careful not to step on it.

Yuu waits a few seconds before moving forwards to grab her outfit only for her face to fall looking at it. ''A maid uniform…'' Yuu mutters looking at the outfit that looked like one of Chess' outfits with slight modifications to fit her instead of the smaller vampire. ''Crowley you dirty minded bastard…'' Yuu mutters under her breath picking up the uniform and binging it into the shower room to change.

Crowley smirks sitting at the large dinner table with his feet kicked up sitting alone as Chess and Horn set up a meal for Yuu. ''Chess, what did you make Yuu wear?'' Crowley asks her making her stop and smile cheekily. ''that'd be spoiling it Lord Eusford.'' She says with a mischievous tone making him raise a brow. ''Oh?'' He asks only to get his answer to his question as the door to the room opens making him turn to see Yuu sporting an outfit similar to Chess' outfit making him lick his lips seeing her exposed skin around her neck and arms.

''DO you mind not staring at me like some sort of rare animal?!'' Yuu shouts over at him as she makes her way over towards him. Yuu stops about half way to him. ''Umm...where are all the chairs?'' Yuu asks seeing the old chair available being used by Crowley. ''Chess, Horn if you could leave us, you can do as you wish.'' Crowley says waving his hand prompting them to bow and leave the large room and closing the door behind them causing the bang to echo off the walls. ''Please take a seat.'' He says again. ''But…there I no-'' Yuu stops catching on to what he means as he leans back slightly making her Blush at him. ''I think a normal seat's okay…'' Yuu says to quietly only for Crowley to chuckle. ''Don't you like sitting on my lap anymore?'' He asks curiously making Yuu look up at him with a deadpanned look on her face. ''I'm not ten anymore…'' She says in a deadpanned voice causing him to pout at her. ''Come on 'Little lamb' we should spend our first day together again like the old days, no?'' He questions making Yuu gulp. ''Well…u-'' Yuu's cut off suddenly finding herself being grabbed and picked up by Crowley.

''P-put me down!'' Yuu shouts at him as he carries her towards the chair before taking a seat and sitting her on his lap like a child. ''See not so bad right?'' He asks her as she looks forwards blushing and trying to ignore him. Crowley chuckles at Yuu's antics. ''You should eat; you humans need a lot of nutrients to survive.'' He says making her look down at the food in front of her before grabbing a knife and fork and starts eating it. Crowley laughs at her making her turn and glare at him. ''What's so funny?!'' She asks with an angry tone. ''The way you're eating…it's like you've never eaten steak before.'' He says looking at her attempting to cut it with a large amount of hassle. ''Well…the Japanese imperial demon army only give high ranking officers food like this…I was only a private.'' Yuu says making Crowley raise a brow at her before a smirk finds itself on his face.

Yuu suddenly finds herself facing the left as Crowley had shifted her on his lap and starts cutting her food for her. ''Hey! I'm not six I can cut my own fo-'' Yuu attempts to shout at him only to stop as a piece of cut steak is shoved into her mouth by Crowley making her glare at him instead as she starts to chew on it causing him to chuckle at her. Yuu sat in silence trying to ignore Crowley stare at her and him chuckling and laughing at her about the way she ate her food. After finishing about half the food Yuu realises something. ''Crowley?'' She ask making him look at her as she turned to face him. ''What are you going to eat? I only see one plate…'' Yuu asks fearing what he might say. ''Well Yuu, vampires don't usually need to eat and when they do they do it for the taste of the food in case they drank bad blood or something along those lines.'' He explains making her nod at him. ''But what are you eating then?'' Yuu asks him only to get her answer feeling Crowley bite down on her neck as he pulls her close to him making her gasp.

''You're My dinner.'' He says while drinking her blood making her shiver feeling his lips move against her skin. Yuu moans feeling the prickling pain turn to pleasure as he continues to drink his blood in slow and long gulps making the moment last as long as possible. ''C-crowley…' Yuu moans out while panting feeling a hand slide down her side making her shudder. After another few seconds Crowley removes his fangs. ''Your blood tastes just as sweet as it used to.' Crowley says before licking the still bleeding wounds making her shudder again feeling his tongue role off her skin. ''that'll do for now.'' Crowley says holding Yuu in a hug as she lays limply on him panting heavily.

''Well, shall we get you clean up?'' Crowley asks looking down at Yuu only to pause seeing her looking up at him with a grin that he'd never seen on her face before. ''Yuu?'' He asks tilting his head at her with a curious look in his eyes, his eyes widen as Yuu's suddenly flash into a dark red colour and become more vampire like as she moves forwards and bites Crowley's neck making him gasp in shock at the sudden turn of events. ''Whats gotten into You?'' Crowley asks prying Yuu away from his neck to see her blushing face as she pants and tries to move forwards again to drink his blood once more. ''Yuu?'' He asks again seeing her lick her lips looking up at him before grinning showing a set of fangs making him look at her ears making his eyes widen seeing them start to point out as well as a set of horns forming on her head again.

''L-let me drink your blood…'' Yuu says while panting trying to force herself forwards only to be held back by Crowley who's having trouble doing so. ''Yuu stop.'' Crowley says only to be ignored by her making him frown. ''I'm s-'' He's cut off as Yuu bites his hand making him pull it away instinctually leaving himself open allowing Yuu to grab his arms and pin them to his side making him Gulp. ''The tables really have turned…'' Crowley says nervously looking at the now possessed Yuu staring at him. ''I'm not possessed.'' Yuu mumbles leaning forwards to his ear. ''I just have this sudden overwhelming feeling…'' She breaths out making Crowley shiver. ''Oh?'' He says trying to remain calm but failing as small beads of sweat start to form on his forehead.

Yuu leans forwards to bite his neck again only for Crowley to use his leg to shatter the chairs front right leg making it fall forwards and for Crowley to land on Yuu and take advantage of the situation and pin her arms above her head making her kick around on his grip. ''Let me drink more!'' Yuu shouts happily at him panting heavily and having a large blush on her face. ''You look drunk.'' Crowley says with a chuckle looking down at Yuu who starts to stare at him flirtatiously suddenly making Crowley raise a brow at her. Yuu suddenly moves forwards breaking out of Crowley's grip and planting her lips on his and grabbing his shirt and throwing them around so she was on top of him.

Yuu taking advantage of his momentary shock shoves her tongue into his mouth causing her to moan in the back of her throat this caused Crowley's eyes widen for a second before going back to normal as a smirk plays on his lips as he takes the chance to push Yuu away from him and let him speak. ''I like to be in command of the situation not the other way around.'' Crowley says before lifting Yuu up onto the table pressing her back onto it causing her to struggle again in his grip. ''Now that things are the way they should be…'' Crowley whispers to the possessed form of Yuu.

Just as Crowley was leaning towards Yuu the rooms door was kicked in making him and Yuu turn to see Ferid standing with his hands on his hips looking at them with a shit eating grin on his face. ''My, my, Crowley I never expected you of all people to treat your little livestock in such an indecent way, by the positioning you're both in, someone might get the wrong idea.'' He says and explains making Crowley stand back up straight and pulling Yuu into a hold restricting her movement. ''I was trying to stop her tearing me apart, she turned into that thing again and actually drank my blood.'' He says making Ferid's eyes widen looking at Yuu struggle in his grip. ''She might not change back then, or if she does she might be a vampire.'' Ferid says the obvious walking towards them seeing Crowley's clear discomfort trying to hold Yuu still as she constantly kicks his legs and feet as well as throw her head around growling at him. ''LET ME DRINK YOUR BLOOD AGAIN VAMPIRE!'' The possessed Yuu shouts ignoring the fact she mad both cringe at the volume feeling their eardrums pop and fix themselves. ''She really is troublesome…'' Ferid says with a sigh looking at Yuu. ''I'll take her.'' He says making Crowley nod and let go letting Ferid to grab her arm and pull her into him and put her into a similar hold.

''She's a real kicker.'' Ferid comments as Yuu starts to struggle in his iron grip, though it was clear that she was having a lot more trouble than she was with Crowley. ''You don't happen to have a cell around her do you?'' Ferid asks making Crowley look at him and huff out a laugh. ''Do I look like a man who would?'' He says making Ferid shrug. ''Depe-'' Ferid stops feeling something prick his arm making him look down to see had managed to move herself downwards and allow herself to bite Ferid's arm and start to drink his blood greedily.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Ferid asks with an edge in his tone making Yuu freeze and move her head to look up at Ferid's satanic smile as he looks down at her. Yuu blinks a few times up at him before speaking. ''Drinking your blood, problem?'' She says before moving back to drink only for her head to be grabbed and pulled away. ''Yes I do.'' Ferid says looking down at her with a frown before something hits him mentally. ''Remember those pills we picked up from some dead humans for testing?'' Ferid says making Crowley nod and pull out a blood stained box and open it showing a few white coloured pills. ''Maybe there made to stop this happening?'' Ferid suggests making Crowley take one and lick it. ''it's not made from posion that's for sure…'' Crowley says after a few seconds before sighing. ''It's our only option huh?'' He adds making Ferid chuckle. ''Unless you wish to bring her to the queen.'' Making Crowley shake his head.

''Open wide.'' Crowley says grabbing the bottom of Yuu's jaw and prying it open and popping the pill into her mouth and forcefully closing her mouth and covering It with a hand. ''Now swallow.'' Crowley says only to be ignored making him frown at her. ''Fin e, here.'' Crowley says moving his hand away from Yuu's mouth and putting his arm in front of it letting her quickly bite it forgetting about the pill over the hunger for blood and swallowing it with the blood. ''that's should be enough.'' Ferid says making Crowley nod and pull his arm away. ''Give it ba-'' Yuu stops mid-sentence her eyes widening as her horns forcefully go back into her head and her eyes flash into the regular colour and her ears start to go back to normal.

''Looks like we have a way to stop her if she goes like this again.'' Ferid comments as Yuu goes limp in his arms. ''I'll take her to her room for now.'' Crowley says taking Yuu from Ferid who happily gives her over and dusting his hands off. ''Just don't go around ravaging her like that again, how would you think if any other vampire walked in like that?'' Ferid says in a teasing voice. ''I'd have killed them.'' Crowley says casually walking away as he shifts Yuu into a bridal style of carrying to make it easier for him and more comfortable for her. ''I best get collecting these pills…'' Crowley says to himself as he walks out of them room with Yuu in his hands.


	3. Darkness in 'her' heart

''Crowley..?'' Yuu mumbles in her sleep moving slightly before curling into a ball under the bed covers and starts to suck her thump lightly causing the observer to smirk and chuckle. ''Not Crowley but someone far better…'' The intruder breaths as he inserts a needle into Yuu's neck making her steer slightly in her sleep. ''Shshshsh…'' The intruder makes comforting noises as he picks Yuu up in her sleep and quickly leaves through the window with a satanic smile on their face.

''Yuu I'm back with the pil-'' Crowley stops mid-sentence looking at the empty bed causing him to squint his eyes as he looks around the room for her, his eyes widen seeing the window open. ''YUU!'' Crowley shouts running to the window and looking out it for any signs of the girl. ''Lord Eusford?'' Chess questions with a worried tone as she opens the door seeing Crowley looking out the window. ''Get Horn and Ferid immediately someone's taken Yuu.'' Crowley says in a serious tone with a scowl on his face as he looks out the window. Chess nods seriously and quickly runs to fetch Horn and the 5th Progenitor.

After several minutes of impatient waiting Crowley looks up from the chair he's been sitting in to see Ferid walking in with Mika, Chess and Horn with him. ''You called?'' Ferid asks with a raised brow seeing the worried look oh Crowley's face. ''Somebody took Yuu.'' Crowley says making Ferid's eyes widen slightly along with everybody in the room. ''How'd they know she was here?'' Ferid asks slightly amused by the situation. ''This isn't funny Ferid…'' Crowley says surprising everybody in the room with his use of informal language towards Ferid.

Ferid sighs taking a seat in front of Crowley. ''If we're lucky some random vampire has taken and if not Krul found out and if that's the case we're more less dead…'' Ferid says scratching his cheek nervously. ''Hmm…'' Crowley hums his agreement leaning forwards into his hands propped up by his knees. ''Mika be a dear and start looking for your poor sister, Chess and Horn you should go with him as well.'' Ferid says waving a hand at them prompting them to leave Crowley and Ferid alone.

''Think It was Viktor?'' Crowley speaks up making Ferid frown. ''If it was him she's most likely going to be dead by the time we find her and if not she'll be a mindless slave in a metal shell that man calls his fantasy…'' Ferid says grimly looking out the window in the direction of Viktor's workshop.

Yuu opened her eyes only to shut them tightly feeling a bright and close light attack them making her grown groggily and attempt to being up her arm, only to feel it being restricted making her look to the side to see she was strapped down with leather straps, the kind found in hospitals to keep patients in beds if they get out of hand. ''What the..?'' Yuu mumbles blinking several times the drug still in her system.

''Awake already?'' A synthetic Russian accent calls in surprise making Yuu look to the left to see a man dressed in an outfit similar to Ferid's only with metal parts here and there and a full faced metal mask. ''Where am I?'' Yuu says looking around to see she was in so sort of workshop. ''Most people are usually asleep for a few days you were only asleep a few hours, impressive.'' The masked figure says picking something up a tool kit and placing it on a metal tray beside the medical bed Yuu was on.

''However this is bad…for you, I don't have any left so you'll have to be awake when I 'operate.' The masked man says opening a role to show an assortment of blades making Yuu's eyes widen in fear and start struggling with the bonds holding her in place. ''Let m-'' Yuu attempts to shout but suddenly feels a metal mask the reached up to her nose clamp into her mouth silencing her. ''Mhmmh!'' Yuu attempts to shouts while glaring at the masked man.

''My name is 6th Progenitor Viktor Bolshevik, but do please call me Dr Viktor dear.'' Viktor says picking up one of the blades and inspecting it. ''Perfect…'' He says holding a scalpel. ''Sorry that you have to show your bits dear but I need to get at your skin and flesh easier and not worry about clothing.'' Viktor says referring as to why Yuu was bare naked as he leans down with the surgical tool in hand ready to cut her skin.

Yuu inhales sharply as tears weal up in her eyes feeling the scalpel bite her skin drawing blood making her scrap the metal under her hands trying to numb the pain. ''Now now dear it'll be over in a few hours, I'll make you beautiful, I'll make you perfect!'' He says almost insanely moving the scalpel around her body in small lines to get an idea how Yuu's body is. ''Hmm…Yes you'll do fine, part human, part demon and part Seraph…'' Viktor mumbles finishing up placing the scalpel into a sanitation box and looking through his box to find more tools. ''I swore it was here somewhere…'' Viktor mumbles throwing some tools out not caring about the noise they made.

''Ah here it is.'' Viktor says pulling out a black box and placing it beside Yuu. ''This dear is something special I had taken from a warlord that lived many years ago in an attempt to reanimate him, however those attempts failed…'' Viktor explains sadly to Yuu. ''However I'm now putting to better use with you!'' Viktor says having a sudden mood swing as he shows Yuu what was in the box making her eyes widen and making her feel sick. ''The human body is beautiful no?'' Viktor asks pulling the item out of the box to show a black heart pulsing with red veins seemingly glowing.

''Now then shall we begin?'' Viktor asks openly prompting machines of all kinds of different kinds to start moving into the room. ''Don't be afraid, the operation will only take an hour, it won't hurt a bit, just a lot.'' Viktor says placing the heart into a machine and allowing the others to pick up his tools off different kinds. ''I'll leave it to them, I need to finish some paper work for that damned queen of mine, so don't go anywhere.'' Viktor says waving his hand as he leaves the room to Yuu and the machines that terrified her.

''MMMMHHHMM!'' Viktor looks back at the door hearing a scream of agony and simply shrugs. ''I told her it would be painful.'' Viktor says to himself blocking out the screams and the sound of machines and taking a seat to finish paperwork. ''A long day is ahead…I feel it.'' Viktor mumbles picking up a pen.

 **ELSEWHERE!**

''Explain to me why you're contacting me this late at night Lord Bathory.'' Krul tapes, the vampire queen of japan says angrily. ''We have reason to believe that Lord Bolshevik has a seraph in his hold from Ireland.'' Ferid says causing Kruls eyes to widen. ''The king of Great br-'' Krul attempts to speak but Ferid interrupts. ''I believe he did what you did Krul and kept a few for himself to experiment on and use at a later date, and Viktor snatched one up the last time in visited a few months ago.'' Ferid says with a serious tone making Krul frown and somehow sit deeper into her throne. ''Very well, you have my permission to raid Viktor's lab, if you find anything related to the seraph bring it to me, understand?'' Krul says with a deadly tone making Ferid nod.

''And one more thing Ferid.'' Krul says as Ferid turns around. ''If I find out that you find nothing, you bet your sorry ass that I will personally come there and kill you myself.'' Krul says breaking the connection making Ferid shiver. ''I really hope your right about this Crowley, I don't really like the thought of dying.'' Ferid says scratching the back of his neck nervously as he leaves. ''Did she say yes?'' Crowley asks along with Mika making Ferid smirk seeing the bad blood begin to form between them. ''Yes she said we have permission to raid his lab.'' Ferid says walking ahead prompting Crowley, Mika, Chess and Horn to follow after him. ''Gather some of the guards and meet we at Viktor's lab Crowley.'' Ferid says prompting said vampire to nod and take a left towards one of the vampire guard houses.

 **MEANWHILE**

''You really need to quiet down a bit…'' Viktor mumbles to himself with an annoyed tone fed up off the screaming from Yuu. ''Maybe I should of actually gave it to her.'' Viktor mumbles placing his work to the side with a heavy sigh and looking towards a box with syringes inside. ''Maybe I should.'' Viktor says standing up and picking the box up and heading towards his lab door. ''MMHHMMHMH!'' Viktor hears a crying screa making him role his eyes. ''I'll be there in a second dear.'' Viktor says as he enters the pin code only to stop on the last number hearing the screaming stop and somebody opening the door to his personal house

''Mind explaining why you're here?'' Viktor says curiously with a hint of venom knowing full well why they were here as he turned to see Ferid, Crowley, Horn, Chess, Mika and a group of guards looking back at him. ''We we're instructed by queen Krul Tapes to comduct a raid of your laboratory for search of forbidden research.'' Ferid says as he walks towards Viktor inspecting the room as he did so. ''Ah yes, I'd assume she'd send her lap dogs to do that for her, she never really gets out much.'' Viktor says with a sigh looking at Mika.

''Brave words from a man who's only a 6th progenitor.'' A child's voice says making everyone in the room look at the entrance to see Lest Karr standing with his cane in hand and his hat to sitting on his head that was tilted to the side and had a smile of amusement on it. ''Lord Karr?'' Viktor asks surprised checking to see his eyes weren't deceiving him. ''In the flesh.'' Lest Karr says walking inside and taking a look at the surroundings. ''A bad time?'' Lest Karr asks curiously looking at Viktor across from the raid group.

''Not at all.'' Viktor says taking a seat at his desk. ''These genital men are here as ordered by Queen Tapes.'' Viktor says with a wave of the hand. ''What would she want?'' Lest Karr asks looking at Ferid who smiles. ''She believes he has a Seraph in his lab.'' Ferid says making Lest Karrs eyes widen along with everybody in the room besides Ferid causing him to smirk. ''Oh?'' Lest Karr says a smile coming to his face. ''I'd like to see.'' Lest Karr says looking at the door to enter his lab. ''Very well.'' Viktor says with a sigh standing up and entering the pin into the door and opening it.

''What has happened here?!'' Viktor shouts in anger and shock seeing his lab was destroyed as well as his research. ''Nononono!'' He shouts attempting to find what was left of his research. ''It looks like a bomb went off in here.'' Ferid says walking into the room followed by Crowley and Mika as well as Lest Karr. ''It does look like a bomb went off in here.'' Crowley says and quickly gets a reply. '' **YOU NEED ONLY SAY ONCE FOOL!** '' A female voice booms making everybody look to the side to see a woman dressed in an odd way.

First off she had a helmet on her head open at the front only showing the lower part of her face, only her eyes glowed a dangerous crimson colour , he hair as black as coal spilled out from the back of the helmet, the helmet itself was a dull grey colour that had a large spike protruding from the forehead and two from the side, she wore large paulrons on her shoulders too large to be practical but somehow fit being the same colour and style as the helmet, just below them on her upper arms were a pair of leather cuffs that were spiked all the way around, her lower arm was covered by a pair of spiked gauntlets with the fingertips were pointed the rest of her arm was exposed to the air. Her breastplate only covered the top half of her body leaving the stomach exposed, it had a single spike coming out of the middle of the chest. She wore a loose pair of dark grey jeans of some sort held up by some sort of belt that spikes moving up towards her head and the jeans moved to the inside of her armoured boots that were plated metal and knee guards that had spikes coming out of the middle.

Of course the icing on the cake was the large balled and spiked mace that was almost double her size that she held casually over her shoulder.

''Y-Yuu?'' Mika asks in shock looking at the woman who sends a glare his way making him gulp nervously under the viscous gaze. '' **Oh it's you mika...** '' The woman says calmly slamming the mace to the ground uncaringly as she looks at her brother. '' **It's been a while since we really had time to talk.** '' Yuu says looking around to see the vampires and a child in the room. '' **Where is Viktor?** '' Yuu asks noticing the man that had tortured her was gone. ''It seems he's run.'' Lest Karr says with a amused chuckle only to stop as his eyes widen as Yuu grabs the large mace and marches out of the lab leaving the vampires behind.

'' **VIKTOR SHOW YOURSELF!** '' Yuu shouts in rage running around the vampire controlled city disturbing the sleep of those who had chosen to get some shut eye. Eventually after some searching Yuu had found Viktor standing in the courtyard in front of Crowley's manner. '' **THERE YOU ARE!** '' Yuu shouts in anger running towards Viktor who quickly drew his sword and prepared to defend himself from his own creation of destruction. Yuu swing her mace from the side letting it loop around her first and come into contact with Viktors ruby coloured sword and deflecting it, the power from the attack making his bones rattle and causing him to jump away.

''How are you still you?'' Viktor asks in shock looking at Yuu who seemed to be in perfect control of herself, a small amount of her demon powers becoming eminent as the tribal tattoos made their way across her skin. '' **DIE!** '' Yuu shouts jumping forwards and swinging the mace, Viktor bringing his sword up to deflect the attack and ends up stumbling into the ground this attack stronger than the last. ''How!?'' Viktor shouts in panic seeing his weapon was cracked and chipped badly. '' **YOU ONLY NEED TO SAY ONCE!** '' Yuu shouts bringing the mace up as it glowed with power and bringing it down onto Viktor.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Krul tapes was sitting on her throne when suddenly the ground started to shake slightly causing the walls and ground to crack for a second before stopping causing her to raise a brow. ''Earthquakes don't do that…'' Krul says curiously looking at the cracked walls with suspicion in her eyes.

Viktors eyes widen seeing he wasn't dead looking to see he had been moved by Lest Karr to the left of what was left of the area Yuu had hit with her mace, a large crater of dust and shattered rock and stone. '' **MOVE CHILD SO I CAN END HIS MISRABLE EXISTANCE!** '' Yuu shouts at Lest Karr who was standing in front of Viktor with a straight face. ''Make me.'' Lest Karr says as a smirk appears in his stoic face making Yuu laugh, much to his confusion. '' **Mwa ha ha ha ha!** '' The laugh itself was slow and chilling to the observers but to Lest Karr it made him fear.

Lest Karr stood wide eyed feeling himself getting weaker and weaker and colder, even ice forming over his skin as metal rushed around Yuu who was sending a large smirk his way. 'How is she draining my strength! the only other time this has happened to a vampire was with a curse!' Lest Karr shouts internally, his mouth not moving only staying open shock.

''Yuu I think that's enough!'' Crowley's voice says making Yuu look to the left to see her brother and Crowley standing side by side looking at her. While she did this the curse suddenly faded from Lest Karr allowing him to breath a shaky breath and to stagger on the spot. '' **But I want to kill him I can keep his soul!** '' Yuu shouts back at Crowley comically maving her mace around like it weighed nothing making him smirk in amusement at her and causing Yuu to lower her head in embarrassment.

''You can't kill Lord Karr he's an important person, and I'll deal with Viktor, 'Personally'.'' Crowley says patting Yuu's back causing her to sigh. '' **B-but…** '' Yuu attempts to argue but Crowley inturupts. ''No buts little lamb, stay with Chess and Horn and have a fun time while I deal with him.'' Crowley says and promptly moves past Yuu and grabs Viktor by the collar and drags him towards Ferid's personal estate leaving a shocked mob of vampires and a depressed looking Yuu behind. 

SO yeah...A friend recommended I do this to Yuu since I had no idea what to do with the plot at all or character relations with Yuu and the others, thumbs up and a cookie to you if you know who her persona is based on.

Hope you enjoyed, PEACE!


	4. Re-write

I've decided to rewrite some of my stories and improve on them, such as with this one, an angels secret under the new name an angels sin, the first chapter should already be up by the time you see this, and if not you'll just need to wait an hour or so. Until then have a good day!


End file.
